


Le festival de la Lumière, ou comment Belgarion apprit à ne plus s'en faire et à aimer la politique

by Eilisande



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Les prophéties sont accomplies, Belgarion et Xe'Nedra ont retrouvé leur fils, la paix s'est installée. Et voilà que Zakath propose d'organiser une réunion de tous les héros et des souverains du Ponant et de Mallorée pour célébrer cette paix nouvelle entre les peuples. Garion n'a pas besoin de prophéties pour savoir que tout cela va très mal finir.





	Le festival de la Lumière, ou comment Belgarion apprit à ne plus s'en faire et à aimer la politique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



> Prompt : N'importe qui : Un grand événement (cérémonie, festival local, mariage/naissance royal...) va avoir lieu et ça veut dire un tout aussi grand n'importe quoi.  
> \- Honnêtement, j'adore tout le monde à toutes les époques, donc que ça soit le groupe qui s'éparpille joyeusement en pleine quête pour faire la fête (comment retrouver Silk au milieu d'une fête religieuse avant qu'il y ait trop de morts?), les imbroglios politiques entre rois pour nouer des alliances (couples crack et même OC bienvenus) dans un contexte complètement inapproprié, Garion qui devient dingue autour de l'organisation pratique d'un truc qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis 200 ans mais qui doit a-bso-lu-ment être célébré cette année (ça serait plus simple de jeter tout le monde au cachot), ou même un OC de citoyen lambda qui vit sa petite vie dans ce monde... tout me plaira.  
> Gros bonus pour des éléments culturels/religieux/etc. (canons ou inventés). Niveau ships et rating, tout me va, canon comme non-canon (et sans ship, ça me va aussi).  
> Notes : se déroule après la fin de la Mallorée.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Ah non Garion, ça ne va pas recommencer, tu as passé l'âge !

-Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi moi ?

Belgarath regarda avec exaspération son petit fils, avachi plus qu'assis à son bureau dans ses appartements privés du château de Riva. Il s' y était réuni avec sa famille paternelle venue lui rendre une petite visite. Polgara releva les yeux de sa couture. 

-Qu'y a-t-il mon chou ? 

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Zakath, grogna Garion en envoyant rouler celle-ci dans un coin de la pièce. Belgarath regarda la boulette avec curiosité mais était dépourvu de la moindre envie de se lever et de lâcher sa choppe de bière. 

-Ah ? Et comment se porte notre empereur de Mallorée favori ?

-Comme un charme. Il propose que se tienne l'an prochain une fête pour commémorer les cinq ans de la défaite de Zandramas et de l’ascension d'Essaïon. Réunir la bande pour partager nos souvenirs et, tant qu'on y est, invité les souverains signataires du traité de Dal Perivor pour, je cite, ''consolider les liens qui nous unissent désormais et ne pas retomber dans les douloureux travers de jadis''. C'est Cyradis qui a trouvé la formulation de cette phrase je paris.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, nota Durnik. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud et nos amis aloriens ont la tête dure. Leur rappeler que le temps de la paix est venue ne ferait pas de mal. 

-Zakath veut que ce soit moi qui organise cette petite sauterie, sous prétexte que j'étais l'Enfant de la Lumière et donc que j'ai le plus de légitimité à accueillir toutes ces têtes couronnées. 

-Et bien, dis-le lui si tu n'est pas d'accord.

-Je l'ai fait. C'est sa réponse que j'ai envoyé bouler. 

-Que disait-il ?

-Qu'après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, il est hors de question qu'il laisse à nouveau entrer ensemble Sadi, Silk et Velvet en même temps sur son territoire et que comme c'est moi qui ait les amis et les confrères souverains les plus frappés du Ponant, c'est à moi d'organiser ça. 

Belgarath ricana.

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. On dirait que tu as un an pour organiser l’événement le plus important de l’Ère qui s'ouvre. Sur tes épaules reposent la réussite ou l'échec définitif du processus de paix entre Angaraks et Aloriens. 

Garion gémit et pris sa tête dans ses mains. 

-Vous allez m'aider au moins ?

Les regards sévères et le silence de sa tante et de son grand père constituaient toute la réponse dont il avait besoin. Même Durnik évitait soigneusement son regard. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une coïncidence s'ils durent retourner de toute urgence au Val d'Aldur trois jours plus tard. 

Garion se tourna alors vers le Gardien de Riva pour obtenir de l'aide. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil sur la liste des invités et blêmit d'horreur. 

-Si vous permettez votre majesté, vous connaissez tous ces gens mieux que moi. Que diriez-vous de vous occuper de l'organisation des festivités et que moi je m'occupe du budget à débloquer pour éponger les dégâts de celle-ci ? Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de commencer à vous serrer la ceinture question finances cette année, juste en prévision. 

-Vous croyez que ça va coûter à ce point-là ? 

-Entre le logement, la nourriture des invités et de leur suite, les réparations nécessaires après les inévitables altercations entre Aloriens et Angaraks, le budget pour des funérailles d'état... 

-Là vous exagérez un peu.

-Avec tout ce monde réuni ? Je vous garantis qu'il y aura un mort dans l'une ou l'autre des délégations. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas quelqu'un de trop important pour l'équilibre géopolitique mondial.

Garion gémit à nouveau en laissant tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Grand seigneur, le Gardien tapota son épaule pour le réconforter. 

-Je peux me charger de rédiger quelques eulogies assez standards, dans mes rares moments de temps libre. Je vous conseille de faire de même. 

 

Xe'Nedra se montra guère plus compatissante envers le travail qui attendait Garion. 

-Tu t'en sortira mon chéri, dit-elle en lui déposant leur plus jeune fille sur les genoux alors qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver où loger chaque suite royale. Tu t'en sors toujours. 

-Dans un combat contre un dieu peut être, mais je t'assure que je vais perdre mon combat contre le budget décennal de Riva. Si tu voyais le nombre de gens absolument indispensables que chaque délégation veut emmener... Les rois aloriens insistent pour venir avec autant de monde qu'à un conseil des rois d'Alorie. On n'a pas la place pour loger et nourrir autant de monde. Cette horreur va nous endetter pour les dix ans à venir. 

Cette idée fit blêmir la petite reine et réveilla son côté tolnedrain. 

-Alors ça c'est inacceptable. Laisse-moi regarder ça. 

Elle lui arracha presque sa liasse de papier des mains et se laissa absorber par ce travail avec délectation. Garion en profita pour jouer un peu avec le bébé. Il n'en avait pas eu suffisamment le temps ces dernières semaines. 

-C'est insensé, finit par grogner Xe'Nedra. Qui as besoin d'une telle escorte à une conférence pacifique ? On dirait qu'ils cherchent à déclencher une nouvelle guerre. 

-Ils ont tellement peur que ça dégénère qu'ils veulent assurer leur sécurité. 

-Oui et bien comme ça je t'assure qu'elle va dégénérer la situation. Mais il y a une solution. 

-Laquelle ?

Le visage de Xe'Nedra s'illumina et Garion aurait juré que son petit nez frémissait comme celui de Silk quand il voyait une opportunité de s'enrichir devant lui. Elle s'empara d'une feuille et y aligna à toute vitesse une série de chiffres. Quand elle redressa la tête, elle souriait d'un air machiavélique.

-Fais-leur verser une petite participation pour chaque personne appartenant à leur escorte. Je te garantis que la taille de celles-ci va fondre comme neige au soleil. 

-Les Aloriens ne vont jamais être d'accord. Cela créerait un mauvais précédent pour le conseil d'Alorie.

-S'ils protestent, rappelle-leur que nous sommes un tout petit royaume et que s'ils insistent à venir avec autant de parasites que le château comporte d'habitants, ils pourront renouer avec la très vieille tradition alorienne de dormir sous une tente dans la neige, façon culte de l'Ours.

-Xe'Nedra !

-D'accord, passe leur un peu de pommade derrière. Dis-leur qu'on a hâte de les voir et que nous serions ravis s'ils amenaient quelques spécialités locales pour faire goûter à nos invités de toutes les régions du monde. Ils seront tellement occupés à chercher de quoi prouver leur supériorité nationale par la nourriture pour protester sur la contribution financière. Et ça nous permettra aussi de réduire la quantité de nourriture à fournir. 

-Xe'Nedra, tu es géniale !

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé, lui rappela-t-elle avant de se souvenir d'un détail. De toute façon, il y aura rapidement un mort ou deux, ça libérera de la place pour les autres invités. 

 

Dans le courant de l'hiver, Silk vint leur rendre une petite visite. 

-Il se pourrait que j'ai effectué une opération commerciale douteuse du côté du Gar or Nadrak, avoua-t-il en souriant. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus mal de me faire oublier quelques temps chez des amis très influents, juste au cas où certaines des personnes que j'ai pigeonnées seraient tentées d'envoyer quelqu'un me réclamer leur argent avec un poignard bien affûté. Alors, il paraît que vous nous préparez une jolie petite sauterie ? 

Garion ne gémit pas. Il avait dépassé cette phase pour entrer dans une nouvelle où la simple mention de la cérémonie lui donnait envie d'utiliser sa magie pour s'autodétruire. 

-J'en suis aux plans de table. Xe'Nedra me jure qu'il faut éviter de mettre les amis côte à côte pour ce genre d’événement parce que le but est justement de lier connaissance. Je ne dois pas non plus mettre tous les chefs d’État ensemble, il faut qu'il y ait des courtisans et des militaires à chaque table, sans oublier que je dois aussi inviter une partie des marchands de Riva. Tante Pol n'arrête pas de me répéter de faire attention à ces détails par lettres. Mais tu veux bien me dire comment est-ce que je suis censé placer Lelldorin à une table où il côtoiera des Mimbraïques et des Malloréens ? Est-ce que je peux mettre Hettar à la même table qu'un Murgo ? Si je met Mandorallen à la même table que Zakath, est-ce qu'ils risquent de se lancer dans un concours de diction ou de se défier en duel pour s'amuser ? 

-J'imagine que je ne dois pas être facile à placer non plus. 

-Je déteste faire ça, mais j'envisage de te mettre entre Relg et Essaïon s'il est là. Entre un Dieu et un homme capable de l'enfermer dans la roche, tu devrais te tenir tranquille.

Silk frissonna.

-Je les aime beaucoup mais notre ami mystique va être intenable à côté d'un Dieu qui est censé finir par supplanter tous les autres dans les cœurs des mortels, y compris UL. Le débat religieux va y être épique, mais je laisse ça à plus intéressé que moi. Sérieusement, je serais prêt à payer pour éviter ça. 

Garion se força à rester totalement impassible. S'il s'y prenait bien, il pouvait diminuer par trois le déficit prévu du royaume pour les cinq ans à venir. Heureusement, il avait eu de bons professeurs, dont Silk en personne, et l'idée de lui apprendre rétrospectivement ce qu'il avait fait était juste jouissive. 

-Vraiment ?, demanda-t-il avec une moue volontairement dubitative. Ça n'est pourtant pas ton genre de vider ta bourse quand tu peux faire autrement. 

-Encore une fois, Relg et Essaïon pendant toute une soirée ? Oh oui, je suis vraiment prêt à payer. Que dirait-tu de quelques diamants et rubis à offrir à Xe'Nedra ?

-Xe'Nedra préfère choisir ses bijoux elle-même. Je ne voudrais surtout pas la priver de la joie de marchander et de montrer à tout le monde la supériorité des Tolnedrains à ce jeu. Mais que dirait-tu de baisser les prix d'entrée de tes marchandises sur le territoire rivien pendant quelques temps ? Elle pourrait dépenser plus que d'habitude et ça, ça la ravirait. 

-Je peux le faire, décida Silk, grand prince. Disons... une baisse de 1 pour cent sur l'année à venir ? 

-Quatre pour cents et sur deux ans, rétorqua Garion. Et à ce prix-là je ne te met pas non plus à la table de Polgara qui va te jeter des regards menaçants toute la soirée, ni à celle de Sadi. Il paraît que sa serpente a fait de nouveaux petits et il risque de les amener pour les montrer à Liselle. 

Il le tenait. Financer la fête allait être moins douloureux pour son portefeuille. 

-Adjugé, frissonna Silk. Mais tu es dur en affaires. Je crois bien m'être fait avoir. Cela m'apprendra à ne pas me méfier des débutants. Enfin, fais attention à ne pas me remplacer par un Tolnedrain à la table de Relg. Après ce qu'ils ont fait aux Maragues, on court au drame. 

-Merci pour le rappel. Xe'Nedra a raison, il va y avoir un mort. 

Le nez de Silk frémit tandis qu'il se redressait sur sa chaise. 

-Quelle est la côte ?, demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter devant le regard perdu de Garion. La côte sur la personne la plus susceptible de mourir pendant la fête ? 

-Enfin Silk, ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel parier, se récria Garion. 

Silk sourit et passa à autre chose. Garion était tellement épuisé qu'il ne comprit qu'au moment de se coucher que si ces paris n'existaient pas, Silk allait les organiser très vite et s’arranger pour pouvoir parier. De là à ce qu'il poignarde la personne qui lui rapporterait le plus d'argent, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Heureusement, Garion avait prévu de le mettre à la table des plus jeunes enfants. Il était peu probable qu'il trouve une oreille très réceptive à cette table entre les bébés et leurs nourrices. 

 

L'espion drasnien rendit un immense service à Garion en répandant l'histoire de la négociation du plan de table. Il semblait très fier et amusé d'avoir fait du jeune roi un homme d'affaire malgré l'influence de Polgara. Sans le savoir, il avait rendu un fier service à Garion. Son bureau croula bientôt sur les demandes de placement des têtes couronnées, des riches négociants, des gens de cour et des prêtres en tout genre. Le chef des services de renseignement drasnien offrit une coquette somme contre l'assurance d'être placé à la même table qu'un roitelet melcène apparemment insignifiant. Sadi offrit au nom de sa reine de belles pierreries pour pouvoir s'asseoir prêt d'un dignitaire murgo et doubla la somme contre la promesse qu'aucun négociant tolnedrain ne serait assis à cette même table. Garion réussit même à obtenir que l’eunuque n'importe à cette occasion que des drogues récréatives inoffensives sur le long terme. 

Garion se prit au jeu et Xe'Nedra avec lui. Elle prit un immense plaisir à faire payer son oncle Varana une petite fortune contre le privilège d'être assis non loin de l'empereur de Melcénie. 

-Les affaires sont les affaires, se contenta-t-elle de commenter quand elle reçu la lettre de remerciements grinçants de l'empereur de Tolnedrie. Mon oncle ne voudrait quand même pas que je mette mes enfants sur la paille tout de même ? 

Étrangement, et cela fit plaisir à Garion, le seul à ne pas demander un service pour lui-même mais pour quelqu'un d'autre fut Zakath. Dans une courte lettre, il leur demandait de bien vouloir placer Cyradis à côté de Liselle, de Xe'Nedra ou de Polgara et de joindre à sa table une ou deux autres connaissances féminines du jeune roi. Cyradis, écrivait-il, avait encore du mal à se faire à la vie d'impératrice de Mallorée. Il espérait que se faire quelques amies qui ne chercheraient pas à profiter de son statut pour atteindre son impériale oreille lui ferait du bien. Garion aurait accepté la requête de cet ami imprévu sans aucune contrepartie et sourit quand il lut que l'étrange empereur lui offrait un des petits de la dernière portée de sa chatte en échange de ce service. Garion décida de céder à cette énième proposition. Après tout, si Geran avait un loup, Beldaran pouvait bien avoir un chaton à câliner. 

Silk passa deux ou trois fois en coup de vent pour tâcher d'apprendre qui voulait être assis à côté de qui. Là encore, le roi et la reine de Riva firent un joli petit bénéfice en lui vendant ces informations qui pouvaient l'aider à protéger ses intérêts commerciaux sur les deux continents. 

Un beau jour de fin d'hiver, le Gardien de Riva leur annonça que finalement, les dons accumulés les sauvaient non seulement de la banqueroute, mais allaient remplir les caisses de l’État. 

-J'imagine que tous ces gens ont également payés pour que ne soit pas trop diffusées leurs demandes et la quantité d'argent qu'ils ont payé pour l'obtenir ?, finit-il par demander, l'air songeur.

-En effet. Pourquoi ?

-Je songeais simplement que si sa Majesté pouvait fréquemment soupirer au sujet du coût vertigineux de cette fête auprès de ses invités et que si l’événement était amené à se reproduire, il serait bon que les monarques proposent d'officialiser le fait que Riva soit le seul lieu approprié pour accueillir ces cérémonies. Le bénéfice pourrait être régulier. 

-Pas trop régulier non plus. S'il faut un an à chaque fois pour préparer ce festival, je vais vite passer la couronne à Geran.

-Tous les dix ans, intervint Xe'Nedra. Il faut que ce soit tous les dix ans. 

-Pourquoi, votre majesté ?

-Les dryades font beaucoup d'enfants. Dans dix ans Belgaran en aura quatorze et Geran dix-sept. C'est parfait pour commencer à faire connaissance avec d'autres princes et princesses et pour commencer les tractations de mariage. En organisant cette sauterie tous les dix ans, on pourra présenter deux ou trois filles bientôt en âge de se marier à chaque cérémonie. 

-Tu veux transformer une cérémonie commémorant la paix et l'ascension d'Essaïon au rang de Dieu en un bal de rencontre pour nos enfants ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est un bon moyen de rencontrer son ou sa futur épouse. Ça c'est bien fini, mais j'ai personnellement très mal vécu de t'être servie sur un plateau d'argent parce qu'une prophétie l'ordonnait. De cette manière, nos enfants pourront trouver quelqu'un de leur rang qui leur plaise sans qu'on ait à faire le tour du monde des maisons royales chaque fois qu'un de nos enfants approche l'âge du mariage. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai assez voyagé pour les dix ans à venir, au moins. 

Ses arguments étaient imparables. Garion s'inclina. 

 

Le festival se rapprochait de jour en jour et de nouveaux problèmes surgissaient à tout instant. Une dame de compagnie de Xe'Nedra, habituellement évaporée, remarqua un soir qu'il était stupide de n'avoir pas donné de nom à la cérémonie. Dès le lendemain, le bureau de Garion croulait à nouveau de lettres, cette fois-ci de proposition de noms, tous plus pompeux les uns que les autres. Un grand nombre proposait des noms qui mettaient bien trop en avant le fait que la fête était organisée par des Aloriens et frisait l'incident diplomatique, voire religieux étant donné que le Dieu des Angaraks était plus ou moins l'invité d'honneur. Garion trancha finalement pour le festival de Lumière, la proposition la plus sobre. Xe'Nedra fit la grimace les trois jours suivants. Selon elle le nom manquait terriblement de panache. 

La question suivante à résoudre fut autrement plus épineuse. Il fallait décider de la place qu'il fallait accorder à la religion dans les cérémonies. Garion n'était pas d'humeur à relancer la Mallorée et le Ponant dans des guerres religieuses et supplia par lettre Polgara et Belgarath de venir l'aider à fignoler les détails de la cérémonie. Entre les lignes, il suggéra que le plus dur était déjà organisé mais que toute erreur de dernière minute pouvait les envoyer à nouveau aux quatre coins du monde pour rétablir la paix. Bizarrement, la lettre les inquiéta suffisamment pour qu'ils arrivent par la voix des airs, trempés et frigorifiés, en moins de deux semaines. Durnik, Poledra et les enfants devaient les suivre par bateau. 

Garion leur offrit un repas chaud et une place près de la cheminée, un peu honteux de les avoir fait venir par ce temps. Ils échangèrent les nouvelles en regardant Xe'Nedra jouer avec les enfants près de la fenêtre avant que Garion n'en vienne à son problème. 

-Si je n'accorde pas une place suffisante à Belar, je suis sûr d'assister à une résurrection du culte de l'Ours, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie. Je dois donner une place importante à Essaïon sans qu'elle soit excessive, sinon j'aurais affaire au mécontentement de principe de tous les monarques aloriens. La voix dans ma tête m'a dit juste après qu'on ait récupéré Geran qu'Essaïon serait un jour le seul Dieu reconnu par les Humains. Si il y a des prophéties qui l'annoncent, on m'accusera de prosélytisme et de tentative de conversion. Par ailleurs les Tolnedrains, les Arendais et tous les autres seraient eux aussi effroyablement vexés si leurs Dieux n'étaient pas au moins mentionnés. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Zakath t'as vraiment mis dans la mouise en te proposant cette fête, siffla Belgarath. Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'en veux pas pour quelque chose ? 

-J'ai relu sa lettre. Je suis à peu près persuadé qu'on lui as fourré sous le nez une prophétie qui ordonne la tenue du festival de la Lumière.

-Le quoi ? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme nom ?

Garion foudroya du regard son grand-père qui l'ignora avec délectation. 

-Tu as demandé à Essaïon ce qu'il en pense ?, intervint Polgara.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment entrer en contact avec lui. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il viendrait sur le vaisseau de Zakath. Mais tu connais Essaïon, il demandera quelque chose de très simple, il n'aime pas beaucoup se mettre en avant. Mais c'est justement en me demandant ça qu'il risque de me faire vexer les Angaraks sans le vouloir. Ca fait sept mille ans que vous empêchez les choses de dégénérer dans le Ponant, vous devez bien avoir une idée ? 

Ils réfléchirent en silence un long moment. Finalement, les gazouillis de Beldaran qui expliquait à sa mère qu'elle avait vu un très joli oiseau dans le jardin donna une idée à Polgara.

-Tu as bien bien invité Relg, Taïba et leurs enfants ?

-Oui, bien sûr. 

-Demande à Relg si son fils peut assurer la cérémonie.

-Son fils ? Mais il doit avoir quoi, six ans ? C'est bien jeune pour lui demander ça. 

-C'est surtout le nouveau Gorim des Ulgos. Personne ne trouvera à redire que le grand-prêtre de UL, père de tous les Dieux, assure les cérémonies religieuses. Et de toute façon, qui protesterait devant un enfant de cet âge-là ? Surtout si, comme me l'a dit Taïba dans sa dernière lettre, il a toujours son léger zozotement. 

Belgarath éclata de rire et regarda sa fille avec admiration. 

-Voilà qui est assez bien vu Pol. Tu en remonterais à Silk !

-Notre ami drasnien devrait être heureux que je ne me lance pas dans les affaires, rétorqua-t-elle en acceptant le compliment avec un sourire. Je le ratiboiserais de tous ses millions en moins d'un an. 

 

Une fois Durnik arrivé, les problèmes qui s’enchaînaient se résolurent facilement grâce à son bons sens sendarien accumulé à celui de Garion. La préséance des souverains posait problème pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. Durnik proposa que chaque souverain s'installe avant l'ouverture des portes de la salle du trône au public. Il fallut ensuite décider de leur placement. Ils les placèrent en suivant l'ordre alphabétique de leurs royaumes et en plaçant de grandes bannières portant le nom du royaume brodé au fil d'or au-dessus de leurs sièges. Garion aurait volontiers créé ces tentures à l'aide de son Pouvoir, mais Xe'Nedra protesta que les dames de la cour seraient fières de participer et de pouvoir montrer l'étendue de leur savoir faire aux invités étrangers. De la même manière, les artisans de Riva ne furent que trop heureux de travailler dans l'urgence pour fabriquer des estrades, des trônes, fournir des draps, des rideaux pour démontrer leur talent. 

Il fut plus difficile de négocier avec le chef la présence de cuisiniers étrangers dans son domaine. Heureusement, Polgara repéra vite que son assistante était bien plus ouverte à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles recettes et annonça à Garion que le chef tomberait malencontreusement malade le jour de l'arrivée des invités et ce jusqu'à leur départ. Elle écrit même à Sadi pour lui demander d'inclure dans sa valise quelque concoctions pour aider l'homme à rester clouer au lit. 

L'assistante, mise au courant et soulagée de voir qu'elle aurait les mains libres sans l'irascible vieil homme, accepta sans problème l'idée de fournir chaque jour un buffet présentant des spécialités locales de tous les coins du monde. Ainsi, chacun pourrait picorer ce qu'il souhaitait sans qu'une nation se vexe d'en voir une autre mise en valeur.

Garion contacta Silk pour lui demander de faire venir des alcools variés de chaque région, sans oublier de lui rappeller qu'il avait promis de baisser ses prix pour les deux ans à venir. II ignorait où se trouvait le Drasnien à l'heure actuelle, mais il était certain qu'on l'entendrait hurler à un demi-continent de distance. 

Restait à régler le problème du logement. Ils s'occupèrent d'abord des gardes. Xe'Nedra harangua avec ardeur les gardes riviens pour leur faire comprendre leur devoir. Ils acceptèrent avec empressement de partager leurs chambres avec des ennemis héréditaires. Ils étaient trop heureux de faire plaisir à leur petite reine pour réaliser que cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'ils devraient dormir entre un Murgo et un Nyissien. En pleine forme, Xe'Nedra fit pleurer la moitié des habitants de Riva en leur décrivant ces étrangers vibrant d'envie de faire leur connaissance et de voir leurs enfants grandir dans un monde en paix. Les Riviens se portèrent en masse volontaires pour héberger les marins et les marchands qui allaient débarquer.

Restait à régler le problème des invités d'honneur. Fort heureusement, les chambres des invités étaient placées sur deux étages dans deux ailes du château. Garion en attribua une aux souverains angaraks, l'autre à ceux du Ponant. Dans la chambre qui faisait coin entre les deux ailes au premier étage, il plaça Polgara et Durnik. Dans la chambre juste au-dessus, il installa Belgarath. Avec eux pour faire tampon, il était certain qu'il n'y aurait pas de tentatives d'assassinat ou de duel nocturne. Parce qu'on était jamais trop prudent, il passa la dernière semaine à démonter et remonter les lattes du plancher avec Durnik pour s'assurer qu'il serait impossible de marcher dessus sans les faire horriblement grincer. Pendant ce temps, Polgara et Belgarath s'arrangèrent pour rendre chaque rebord de fenêtre effroyablement friable à l'extérieur. 

Quand tout fut prêt, Durnik déménagea leurs affaires des appartements des invités d'honneur accolant à ceux de la famille royale à leur nouvelle chambre. Lors du dernier voyage, il regarda avec intérêt les pièces vides et alla voir Garion.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour empêcher nos chers amis de démarrer une nouvelle guerre mondiale.

-Quoi donc ? 

-Les appartements voisins aux tiens sont vides et très vastes. Ne pourrait-on pas y héberger les enfants des souverains ? Je doute qu'un roi soit tenté de déclarer la guerre sur un coup de tête quand son fils dort dans le même berceau que la fille de son ennemi à l'autre bout du château. 

Garion éclata de rire. 

-Oui, je ne doute pas que ce soit très difficile. Et ce n'est pas plus mal que nos enfants fassent ami-ami très jeunes avec les enfants de Urgit ou de Zakath. Je fais tout de suite monter des berceaux et des lits d'enfants à côté. Merci pour ton aide Durnik. J'ai hâte que tout cela soit derrière nous mais j'avoue que je commence à prendre goût à toutes ces manigances. Je comprend pourquoi Silk, Liselle et Sadi s'amusaient tant à Mal Zeth. 

Les premiers invités allaient désormais arriver d'un jour à l'autre. Il avait même pris la précaution de demander à Barak de venir un peu plus tôt avec tous les participants à la quête originelle. Il leur avait dit par lettre qu'il espérait profiter un peu d'eux avant qu'ils ne soient noyés par la foule de participants. En vrai, il voulait les sermonner en bonne et due forme et leur rappeler qu'il avait le pouvoir de les mettre au cachot ou de les changer en salsifis et de les faire manger par les Angaraks s'ils faisaient seulement mine de commencer une dispute. Garion ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir oublié. Bien sûr, il y aurait quand même des catastrophes. Mais au moins, ils auraient tout fait pour les éviter. 

 

La première nuit du festival, le château de Riva manqua de prendre feu. 

 


End file.
